Pre-Valentine Days (Oh My Love!)
by Yukkin-Zola
Summary: A una semana de San Valentin, Gou intentará sobrevivir al bombardeo masivo de objetos rosas sin amor mientras que Nitori, Nagisa y Makoto pensarán como declararse a sus amores. ¡Era el día perfecto para declararse y aprovecharían esa semana! (Feliz San Valentin!) (?xGou/MakoHaru/ReiNagi/Rintori)
1. Amor Frustrado

**A Week For San Valentin (Oh My Love!)**

**Amor Frustrante**

* * *

Se notaba que San Valentin estaba a punto de llegar, una semana exacta. Los escaparates de tiendas diferentes se llenaban de corazones de cartón y plástico, regalos llenos de rojo y recetas para chocolate y bizcochos. Las chicas, primeras demandantes, buscaban cartulinas, rotuladores y purpurina para hacer cartas. Los videoclubs hacían ofertas de películas hermosas. Si...todo muy hermoso.

Pero si no estas enamorada, este día se te hace una condena llena de rosa. Y si tienes una amiga que quiere declararse ese día y tiene una importante obsesion con el amor, lo tienes hasta peor.

Durante tardes estuvieron viendo diferentes películas hermosas románticas como "_El Diario de Noa_", "_Titanic_", "_Los Puentes de Madison_", "_Crepúsculo_", "_El Guarda-Espaldas_"... incluso películas Disney, ya que las princesas enamoradas obtenían el amor de sus príncipes. Encima, si hablaban, sonaban canciones románticas de diferentes idiomas como el ingles...¡incluso en castellano e italiano! ¿desde cuando ella escuchaba Whitney Houston o Camela?

- ¡fijo que te enamoraras de alguien!- siempre decía para animarla mientras escuchaba una y otra vez las pastelosas canciones de Celine Dion

¿como se iba a enamorar ella si se pasaba el día rodeada de hombres homosexuales?

No hacia falta ser adivino para saber que su hermano ya le había dado o estaba por darle un cuñado pelo plateado, o que su querido capitán sentía algo fuerte por el indiferente co-capitan o que lo que sentía el pingüino se llamaba amor por el hombre mariposa. ¡fijo que Mikoshiba tambien lo era! Además, ella no suspiraba por el delegado como todas porque lo veía muy marica, y bastantes chicos le parecían demasiado simples.

A ver, ella tampoco buscaba el hombre perfecto, tan solo alguien que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que transmitían aquellas canciones que le había pegado su amiga (eso y unos buenos musculos, nada de hombres-palillo). "I Have Nothing" de Whitney se había vuelto su favorita oficialmente.

Makoto se fijo en su rostro triste y quería ayudarla con el equipo, pero el hombre lidiaba con sus propios problemas. No sabia por que cada día de san Valentin recibía chocolates y cartas de declaración de todas partes... si el no era especial (pobre inocente). Encima, intentaba ser amable con esas chicos y chicas, porque no quería hacer daño. Lo que mas le fastidiaba era que esos días próximos estaba pensando en como declararse a un esquivo Haruka, que se la pasaba mucho tiempo en la bañera a falta de piscina.

El quería declararse, pero tenía poco tiempo, ese día especial donde era bombardeado con cosas bonitas (también sus hermanos le daban), Haru se apartaba mas de él sin saber porque a la mínima.

Se había documentado en internet de como se podía declarar aunque fuese el día de la declaración de una mujer, y pensó que con un chocolate en forma de delfín ya que la idea de mezclar caballa y chocolate era de auténticos suicidas. Le daba mucho miedo la reacción que tendría nada más terminase de declararse. ¿lo rechazaría y no serian más amigos? ¿le diría que esta por otro hombre? ¿o peor aun, una mujer? ¡Porque el no podía competir contra una mujer!

Más de lo mismo le tocaba a Nagisa. El pobre rubio pensaba en pasearse con un cartel luminoso a lo Moulan Rouge que dijese "Idiota, estoy enamorado de ti. Perras no os acerqueis a él que os castro" vestido de pingüino con muchas mariposas pegadas. Él era capaz, solo necesitaba que el de lentes no las tuviese para verlo. Eso... quizás si limpiaba sus gafas, se daría cuenta por fin que lo suyo no era solo portarse bien con el, que era un hermoso sentimiento.

Por mucho que la gente pensara que él y su adorado sempai tenían una hermosa relación, era más falso que una moneda de tres euros de madera. Él podía sentir todo lo hermoso que era el amor, pero en realidad, solo eran simples compañeros de habitacion que eran muy amigos… ah! odiaba ser simplemente amigo de su asombroso sempai! quería más!

Los frustraba de verdad.

* * *

_¡Repollos! Hola otra vez! xD  
_

_al final este año consigo subir algo de san valentin! ouo_

_el que falte una semana y tener una amiga obsesionada con encontrar "el maromo perfecto" a servido para esto! Mis pairings favoritos sufriendo por unilateralidad (me he mordido la lengua intentando pronunciarlo 2 veces -..-")_

_cada día subiré un cap (o intentaré)_

_nos veremos mañana!_


	2. Amor Consultado

**A Week For San Valentin (Oh My Love!)**

**Amor Consultado**

* * *

Una vez más en esa semana, estaba comiendo las palomitas y chocolates mientras veían otra película romántica: _Cartas a Julieta._

Ya faltaba poco para ese gran día rosa/roja, seis días exactos en los que se notaba gran movimiento en todas las tiendas, videoclubs y demás. Ellas dos no eran la excepción: dentro de un vídeo club buscando películas románticas después de haber estado en un supermercado comprando helado, palomitas, refresco, chocolate e instrucciones para preparar chocolate. Claro... dentro de unos días le tocaba sesión de cocinitas haciendo figuras de chocolate. A ella no le molestaba hacerlo, solo no tener a quien dárselo. Podría dárselo a sus compañeros de club, pero no sería lo mismo que al hombre que amaba.

No se imagino que, con semejante película, ambas quisieran ir después de san Valentín al patio de Julieta a dejar una carta si todo había ido mal... idea de locas ya que dos menores a Verona, en Italia y solas era como pedir un milagro, imposible. ¿y que escribiría a las secretarias de Julieta? Me frustro por no poder enamorarme de algún chico, ya que la mayoría que conozco son de la otra acera, lo parecen o simplemente me parecen unos que no valen la pena por lo grandes que se creen. ¿como me enamoro con este panorama? ¿de una chica?.

-¿como se enamora alguien?- fue la pregunta de la chica hacia su capitán Makoto después de darle bastantes vueltas al asunto.

sonaba a pregunta sacada de sus hermanos menores, por algo lo dejo sorprendido.

- Uno no se enamora queriendo- dijo después pensárselo un poco- eso surge sin que te des cuenta...algo como que no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona, o un cosquilleo extraño... es normal tardar en saber si estas enamorado al cien por cien...

- ¿de qué habláis?- entró en la conversación el capitán de su hermano,Mikoshiba

- De enamorarse...- dijo la chica mas roja que un pimiento- es que se acerca san Valentín y es frustrante no tener a quien dar chocolate...

-san Valentín es una excusa para sacar todo el chocolate y corazones que la gente no compra el resto del año- soltó molesto- no deberías gastar tu tiempo en esas cosas...

-qué poco romántico- le recrimino Makoto- Ni caso, Kou, si haces chocolate, estaremos aquí para comerlo...pero tranquila, el amor no hay que forzarlo...ya veras que encontraras a quien dárselo de corazón

Y lo decía el maestro del amor,quien suspiraba pero no decía nada por miedo a fastidiar una amistad tan preciosa desde la niñez. Pero el maestro también fue alumno de otro maestro y ese maestro fue su madre. Era el primer san Valentín en el que intentaría declararse con métodos tradicionales, pero no era la primera vez que a su madre preguntaba sobre amor, como saber si estabas enamorado, si era normal que fuese con alguien de su mismo sexo y cuando era la ocasión perfecta. Todas aquellas preguntas las hizo hace tiempo, y ya hacía menos, por no decir ninguna.

Esa excusa que era san Valentín serviría de algo... no quería ser ñoño como las chicas, dando corazones y cartas de color de rosa, más que nada, su chico se la pasaba en el agua, con su delfín pensando o lo que fuera... le sería mucho más útil preparar comida (caballa everywhere) y algo (chocolate para no faltar la tradición) en forma de delfín.

-sólo una pregunta- dijo Makoto después de escuchar el demasiado brillante plan de Nagisa- ¿donde piensas enchufar las luces?

- En el enchufe... estas luces de navidad brillan mucho y podrá leerlo desde la otra punta de clase...- dijo mientras hacía los últimos retoques a su magnífico plan

- vas a matarlo con esto, y lo sabes- tenía que evitar que el descabellado plan del rubio se realizase- se que quieres que lo sepan todos y no te lo roben, pero tampoco tienes que espantarlo... darle algo más bonito...

-¿una noche de...?

-¡no!- le interrumpió- espera, quizás, no se, pero algo desde el corazón

-¿dar mi trasero no es algo desde el corazón?- le pregunto casi convencido de que era buena opción

- Decirlo así no es algo del corazón- suspiro el chico orca- y creo que si sigues los métodos normales como chocolates, cartas, decírselo a la cara sin una pancarta luminosa...-empezó a enumerar el chico, pero fue callada o al instante por el rubio

- Tiene que ser algo realmente hermoso

-¿chocolate en forma de mariposa?- le preguntó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza

- Makoto tengo miedo a que me rechace...¿y si le gustan las mujeres? ¿y si piensa que no soy lo suficiente hermoso para él? ¡no quiero que deje de ser mi amigo después de esto...

no recordaba la última vez que había visto tan mal al rubio. Nagisa sabía de la obsesión por perfección de su amigo de pelo azul y le aterrorizaba que vendría después de su declaración. ¿no le gustaría el chocolate? ¿no le gustaban las cartas rosas? ¿le gustaban los hombres? ¿y si no le iban los rubios?

-¿y si me tiño?

- Por favor, no aconsejes a Nitori cuando venga, ¿vale?

* * *

_Iba en serio cuando iba a ser diario, asi que aqui esta!  
_

_agradezco los reviews! suben la moral~ (y si...lo de castrar a sido muy LoooL)  
_

_¿que va a pasar?...mañana lo sabremos! y después...y después...  
_

_nos veremos~!_


	3. Amor Soñado

**A Week For San Valentin (Oh My Love!)**

**Amor Soñado**

* * *

Adoraban los domingos por el descanso que daban antes de un mortal lunes. También para hacer los deberes, pero eso ya a última hora como mandaba la tradición.

Kou decidió no ir a donde su amiga para respirar y ver la película de _El Capitán América_. Sabía que había amor, pero era menos que en las películas había tragado y tenía acción del bueno. Además, el capitán estaba buenisimo. Definitinte el uniforme lo hacía mucho más bueno de lo que estaba... podría ver luego a _Thor_,que también tenía un poderío...

- Pues no me molestaría estar entre sus potentes brazos...- soltó en voz alta al verlo sin camiseta

Sin lugar a duda, le gustaría mucho que su novio tuviese unos dignos músculos que no rayaran el nivel armario empotrado que tuviese más esteroides que el mismo cubo que guardaba el producto. Perfectos. Que fuese valiente como el capitán de la película, que también fuese atento, de pelo natural (no le gustaba para nada el tinte y sobre todo que se viesen las raíces o las californianas) y ojos brillantes. Sobre todo que tuviese una linda sonrisa vitaldent. No podía un modelo de ropa interior solo uno que la quisiese y si cumplía esos requisitos aun mejor. Para rematar, debería ganarse el favor de su hermano y no temer la muerte.

Tan solo faltaría que el chico imaginario la invitase a comer cualquier cosa y ya estaría completamente feliz... un poquito de amor no le vendría nada mal.

debía dejar de ver películas con su amiga ya.

Makoto nunca admitiría a nadie que varias veces había pensado en cómo sería una cita con su amado Haruka, y todas acababan en un sitio llamado bañera. No sabía porque, siempre acababan en la bañera... quizás el hecho de conocer al delfín como la palma de su mano tenía mucho que ver. Mientras hacía los deberes, recordó que una vez soñó que llevaba a Haru a una cascada parecida al amor de su vida y se tumbaba en la tierra para ver las estrellas mientras él estaba en el agua, viéndolas a su lado.

No parecía muy romántico, pero para el chico orca si que lo era. Porque el simple contacto silencioso de él ya le era suficiente. No necesitaba mucho, con poco se conformaba. Un simple gesto de amor por su parte ya lo deja en completa paz. Ya había soñado que Haru le robaba besos y aquello al inicio hacía que se despertase rojo y exaltado, pero le gustaba.

Necesitaba confesarse ya.

No exageraba en absoluto cuando hablaba de castrar a aquellas..._compañeras tan majas_ si se acercaban a su mariposa más de lo debido. Rei-chan era suyo desde que lo vio en el tren. **Suyo y de nadie más**. ¿posesivo? ¿celoso? Solo si le daban motivos como que se acercaran a él, le pidieran sus apuntes, lo veían en bañador... lo normal, ¿no? Es decir, cualquier persona se pondría celoso-posesivo si cualquiera de esas..._compañeras_ se acercaba demasiado con segundas intenciones camufladas en esos kilos de pote y maquillaje y sonrisa tan falsa como el relleno de sus... bueno, no debía pasarse, que eran sus compañeras en el fondo.

Era él quien tenía derecho al corazón de Rei-chan, era su mejor amigo, su compañero de equipo y quien había mandado más indirectas. Su primera cita tenía que ser una noche para ver una película los dos solos en el cine, una pastelada cómica americana que les diese ganas de besarse cuando salieran del cine, fueran a un burger para poder darle patatas y para rematar la noche, pudiesen ver la constelación pingüino y en el campo tener...lo que todas las parejas tendrían que tener: un "inocente" beso bajo las estrellas. Ya lo de luego...

Por eso no le parecía mala idea teñirse y llevar la pancarta.

A grandes males, grandes remedios.

Nitori no pensaba que las ideas locas de Nagisa tuviesen unas bases tan sólidas... recordaba con gran claridad su consejo:

- _A RinRin le encanta la carne, así que para conquistarlo, hazte un taparrabos de carne_

Le dio varias vueltas a pesar de que Makoto Sempai le dijese que no hiciese caso de las locas-locas idea del pingüino. Pero es que tenía razón: si le gustaba la carne, un regalo con carne no era mala idea... bueno, podría cocinar como una persona normal unos bistecs normales bien hechos en vez de usarlos como ropa. ¿tendría que usar salsa barbacoa como colonia? _Nitori Barbacoa, lo nuevo de Fragancias para Ukes, sólo para Semes depredadores como Matsuoka_. Lo peor de su imaginación es que no sabía luego como se iría esa fragancia de barbacoa...

¿no podía pensar en típicas citas normales y aburridas como las que aparecían en las películas? Porque la verdad, estaba pensando en varias utilidades para la salsa barbacoa...y no eran inocentes. Se dio una bofetada a sí mismo. ¡nitori malo! No podía pensar en aquellas cosas salidas con su sempai. Si para empezar ni sabía cómo se iba a declarar al final.

Pero no estaba mal soñar un poco.

* * *

_Iba en serio cuando iba a ser diario, asi que aqui esta!  
_

_en verdad pienso que este tendría que haber ido antes, pero bueno, para el caso, patatas, lo unico que me molesta es que salgan tan...tamaño de bolsillo  
_

_¿que va a pasar?...mañana lo sabremos! y después...y después...  
_

_nos veremos~!_


	4. Amor Grabado

**A Week For San Valentin (Oh My Love!)**

**Amor Grabado**

* * *

¿alguien podría explicar porque escuchaba canciones románticas en todas partes?

El último lugar era su preciado mp3, plagado de canciones románticas gracias a su buena amiga. No le molestaría tanto si no fuese porque todos decían lo mismo en diferentes formas " _te amo con locura, eres mi vida y no te dejaré ir porque sin ti no soy nada_".

¿entonces los no enamorados eran zombies?

Porque entonces era una pedazo de zombie sacada de _The Walking Dead_.

Le había prometido a Hana que llevaría las cosas a su casa y pesaban demasiado. Para sumar, al ponerse el mp3, descubrió el cambio de canciones del que había comentado su amiga y se había deprimido al instante. Era muy deprimente llevar chocolates en formatos diferentes al lado de películas románticas, como siempre mientras escuchaba _A Thousand Years_. Había cogió algunas al azar de la estantería como "_Shakespeare in Love_", "_Por Siempre Jamás_" y "_Una Cenicienta Moderna_". Como le gustaría coger alguna como "_Exorcismo en Georgia_" solo para ver algo diferente...¡a su lado estaba Asterix y Obelix y no estaba cojiendo! ¡Asterix y Obelix!

-¡hey!- escuchar ese "grito" detrás de ella hizo que pegara tal bote que se le cayeran las cosas. Sabía de sobra quien iba a saludarla así y la iba a ayudar

-Anda Mikoshiba, ayúdame - dijo agachándose para recogerlo todo- se me ha caído todo

-¡con mucho gusto!- le respondió muy animado, aunque su ánimo se decayó como la economía al ver que llevaba los artículos favoritos para san Valentín. No odiaba esas fiestas, solo...-¿vas a preparar chocolate al final sin tener un Valentin?- en su pregunta se notaba que lo decía más que molesto

-Quiero hacer el chocolate con Hana...-dijo cogiendo la bolsa llena otra vez- se lo daré al equipo y a mi hermano seguramente... ¿tu estás enamorado?-preguntó curiosa a ver si su teoría era cierta

-si...Pero "mi" chica no se ha enterado- dijo rascándose la cabeza algo rojo. Sobre todo adquirió más color al ver que la chica empezó a reír

-Pobrecillo... ¡ya veras como se da cuenta de tus sentimientos si se lo dices de buena forma!- dijo animada la pelirroja- y yo pensaba que te gustaban los hombres...- le admitió al final

-¡¿que repollos?!- exclamó el chico ambarino asombrado- si quien me gusta eres tu

La chica al escuchar aquella bruta declaración de amor, se despidió y salió corriendo.

Dios si que atendía "bien" sus pedidos...

Cuando Makoto se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba escuchando _I Need You Now_ cuando estaba yendo a casa de su buen amigo Nagisa. Era realmente odiable, se sentía como una chica escuchando canciones tan llenas de amor que esparcía y se caía al suelo salían flores a casco porro.

Vale, estaba enamorado, pero era la primera vez que estaba escuchando varias canciones de amor. No era nada malo, solo eran canciones de amor y luego vería una película con su amigo rubio para aliviar tensiones amorosas... la idea de cantarle una canción se le hacía jugosa, pero ¿y si desafinaba, no cantaba bien o no le gustaba la canción? Ya se imaginaba a Haruka metiéndose en el agua intentando ahogarse sólo para no escucharlo más.

Lo que tenía delante de él si que no se lo había imaginado: Nagisa al lado del pequeño Nitori con la película de _Brokeback Mountain_ en la mano rodeados de palomitas, refrescos,pañuelos y cartulinas.

Claro estaba que a Nagisa no se le había ido la idea de la pancarta de la cabeza y pensaba hacer una hermosa carta con pegatinas de mariposas. Para esa misión, quería contar con ayuda del pequeño desordenado de Aiichiro, que seguía pensando que demonios iba a hacer para su sempai. estaba pensando en algo de tiburones y carne, pero no carne de tiburon. Así, el hermoso equipo quizás harían algo productivo para sus declaraciones.

...Llorando

Todos acabaron llorando por la película romántica. Por el amor de dios, que sus amores no acabasen asi, aunque en contenido de amor querían...una mezcla extraña.

-¡eso es amor!- gritó mientras lloraba exageradamente el rubio

-A mi también me ha conmovido- sollozo el pobre mientras se limpiaba como podía las lágrimas

Makoto estaba demasiado ocupado abrazando al la orca de peluche mientras lloraba como un descosido por el hermoso final. Eso no era normal. Dejaron de llorar cinco minutos después, cinco minutos que necesito el suelo desaparecer por la cantidad industrial de pañuelos usados.

-¿y porque no hacemos una grabación declarando nuestros sentimientos?

La brillante idea accidental de Ai hizo que se armara un gran caos.

* * *

_Iba en serio cuando iba a ser diario, asi que aqui esta!  
_

_Asi como dato cuando vi con mi cuadrilla la de Brokeback todo el equipo acabamos llorando xD  
_

_¿que va a pasar?...mañana lo sabremos! y después...y después...  
_

_nos veremos~!_


	5. Amor Escrito

**A Week For San Valentin (Oh My Love!)**

**Amor Escrito**

* * *

La joven no sabía que costase tanto asimilar nuevos conocimientos.

Sobre todo si tenían que ver con el amor. Le había comentado a su buena amiga lo que había pasado al día siguiente, ya que necesitaba asimilar la información y pensar que haría después de una sobredosis de amor con las películas y los dulces. Y le costó bastante, por algo recurrió a su amiga. Y cuando estuvieron hablando, rodeadas de comida basura y escuchando los mejores hits de canciones románticas. Sabía que en ese momento sonaba _We Found Love_. Mira... no había canción más idónea para el momento. Hana estaba mucho más ilusionada de ella. ¡por fin tenía un posible cuñado y su "hermanita" no lo veía! Tenía ganas de echarle un cubo de agua fría en la cara para que se despertase y viese la joya que tenía delante de sus narices.

-¡tienes un Valentin delante de ti y se irá porque no le darás un corazón de chocolate!- le recrimino su amiga mientras devoraba otro de los bizcochitos milka- ¿que tiene de malo ese hombre? ¿no te llaman sus músculos o su forma de ser?

- Vale, esta mazado, tiene unos buenos bíceps- dijo mientras recordaba las veces que había visto en bañador al capitán- realmente podría tener a cualquier chica si se exhibiera un poco... aunque de cabeza no sea muy listo para algunas cosas- con aquello se refería a la forma en la que se declaró o algunos momentos en los que la hacía reír ya que su forma de ir a hablar con ella dejaba que desear con respecto a la seriedad- pero resulta adorable según por donde lo mires... por ejemplo,para mi hermano, él es un besugo inútil asaltacunas... lo tercero va por mi- explico al ver su cara horrorizada por el último adjetivo calificativo- es muy atento... aunque se molestó cuando le dije que mis chocolates los daría al equipo y a mi hermano...

-¡Normal!- exclamó más alto que la canción- entiende que si escuchas de tu amada que no tiene Valentin y darás chocolates a tus amigos y hermanos menos a él comprenderás que es como recibir una patada en el corazón... antes no lo mirabas con ojos de mujer porque pensabas que era de la otra acera, pues mira lo a ver que tal...

Querida mariposa...y una porra. Así no podía empezar una carta. Querido Rei...aunque le pareciese soso, era lo mejor.

-Makoto...¿seguro que con una carta hago algo?- preguntó por enésima vez. La idea de escribir una carta le parecía algo extraña (le parecía más normal su pancarta)- es que el papel es blanco y la tinta negra... no es hermosa para él

- antes de hacer lo de otro color, tienes que hacer un borrador...- explico con calma por enésima vez la orca- ¿no querrás tener faltas y tachones nada hermosos, ¿verdad?

La clave para convencer a Rei no estaba en usar todo el rato la palabra hermoso, si no lograr esa perfección y eso se lograba rayandolo y logrando su hermosura... en una carta se podía ver con el uso de recursos, caligrafía y ortografía impecables, pero sobre todo con el corazón. si uno dudaba ¿como conseguía esa perfección?

En aquella sesión se encontraba Nitori, comiendose las uñas muy nervioso. Teóricamente tenia que estar con su amor secreto nadando, pero se había inventado una excusa _estaba en casa de sus padres por una urgencia _y estaba con ellos. Desde la película, Nagisa lo animaba para ir a confesarse, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, porque _acabaría llorando delante de él como una niña y eso seguro que lo repelía _tenía miedo.

- Podría empezar con un _se que es raro que escriba una carta, pero esto no lo puedo decir delante de ti por miedo_... o algo por el estilo- propuso una vez pensado- recalque que _no puedo verte como un amigo_

- Tampoco lo llenes de un aura rosa...-comento Makoto mientras su vista estaba fija en la pantalla del ordenador

- ¿alguna canción que te llame para Haru?- pregunto Nagisa al ver que él estaba sufriendo mas que el

-mátame y acabo antes...- suspiro el chico orca. Se iba a dar por vencido- esto es de suicidas- cada vez que pensaba en la canción, por su mente se cruzaba la idea de Haru intentando ahogarse para no seguir viendo el video

Por mucho que mirase canciones, solo veía belleza que no podía interpretar. Estaba empezando a dudar de aquello demasiado solo se veía útil para suicidarse y poco mas. estaba pensando en darse por vencido y dejar pasar un año mas mínimo.

-no te desesperes...a este paso cantaras _Impossible_ en vez de..._Love Story_ o _My Love_...

- _Love Story_ es una canción de una chica en la que la cantante se proclama Julieta y Princesa- ya tenía suficiente con tener el nombre de una chica como para sumar otro y ser una princesa...ya solo faltaba ponerse Princesoen letras de neon- y_ My Love_ de Paul Mccartney es vieja y deprimente... Mejor si me sumo al taller de hacer cartas

-¿Pretendes dar una carta a un chico que se la pasa metida en un baño? ¿que sera lo próximo? ¿plastificarla para que la lea?

Makoto aparto la mirada avergonzado, esa era la idea. Nagisa le encontraba la mala parte de todas las ideas, dificultando el llegar al corazón de Haru. Y siempre le recordaba lo que pasaba todos los años...

-mensaje captado...seguiré buscando...- dijo volviendo a pegar sus ojos en aquella pantalla. Encontró una que no le parecía ni tan mala- ¿que Os parece _I'll Stand By You_?

- Una canción para tus hermanos- dijeron a la vez el rubio y el plateado

- ya tengo regalo para ellos-tenía sus dulces favoritos bien guardados al lado de su peluchito-...Ahora como me digais que _Hey! Soul Sister_ esta bien...

- Yo no veo porque no... estudia a tocar un ukelele y te dejo en paz...- estaba claro que Nagisa le pedía otra canción, ya que para conseguir su aprobación para esa canción lo del ukelele iba en serio

-¿_Never Let You Go? ¿It's Not Unusual? ¿Without You? ¿Hold Me? ¿You And I? ¿this i promise you?_

Los miro de forma reprochable. Ninguna canción de las dichas era posible cantarla para un chico a saber cuando, a saber en que maldito momento se la cantaría, si con público o no. Una cosa si que tenía claro, la idea de cantar a sus hermanos _I'll Stand By You_ no le parecía mala idea. Delante de sus padres para que vieran que él también iba a ser responsable con los mellizos, sus hermanitos, y estaría cuando ellos lo necesitaban. Vio unas letras más y se fijo unas de _Nickelback_.

- _Savin Me_ pinta bien...- soltó por accidente

- Mako-chan como suena como se te vayas con una perra de esas la mato o te castro antes

- muy bruto...y posesivo... lo espantaras de una forma muy hermosa- bromeo mientras copiaba la letra de la canción

Ese hermoso juego de padel el que se había vuelto las burlas mutuas era meticulosamente observado por Nitori. Le daba gracia, la verdad, era mucho mejor que estar nadando con su sempai... no, pero dirá que si. Supuestamente estaba aprendiendo a escribir cartas para su declaración como Nagisa, ya que no cantaba tan bien como Makoto-sempai. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, de lo desordenado que era, seguro que suelo encontraba y lo echaba antes de su habitación.

- Lo tengo decido- les anuncio a los dos integrantes del Taller de Valentin- yo intentare hacer un tiburón de chocolate en vez del bistec en forma de tiburón

* * *

_Iba en serio cuando iba a ser diario, asi que aqui esta!  
_

_cada vez hago más nombramientos de canciones...LOL Asi como dato (again) el Never Let You Go NO es de JB quien hablo, es de Dima Bilan, You and I tampoco es de 1D sino de Scorpions, Hold Me de Farid Mammadov y This I Promise You de N Sync  
_

_¿que va a pasar?...mañana lo sabremos! y después...y después...  
_

_nos veremos~!_


	6. Amor Cantado

**A Week For San Valentin (Oh My Love!)**

**Amor Cantado**

* * *

Debía admitir que, si miraba con _ojos de mujer _(nombre al concepto de mirar hombres para cosas "serias"), el capitán tenía algo que llamaba la atención, no sabía que era, pero era algo. Dejo de pensar/mirar solo para dejarlo con dientes (hermano protector al **15%**).

La visita a su hermano no era más que una mera excusa para verlo. Además, como hermano mayor, el pelirrojo también debía apechugar con algunas _varias_consultas por ejemplo para el equipo y sus entrenamientos. De paso, visitaba a su querido _cuñado_Nitori, quien había empezado a levantar sospechas de que se saltaba los entrenamientos por lo tanto que faltaba. A su sempai no lo engañaba, sabía que estaba tramando/sufriendo algo...la mayor pista era sin duda una carpeta bien ordenada. Si algo estaba ordenado, era mala señal, ya que el orden Nitori no iban de la misma mano si no había nada de por medio. Carpeta que intento abrir pero este se lo quito _arrancó _de las manos al momento alegando que era algo que no podía saber que era porque era algo muy personal.

Una vez más se atrevió a mirar disimuladamente al capitán, descubriendo que él iba hacia la mesa. Se puso roja, el hermano se molesto con su presencia (subiendo al **20%**) y el pequeño saludo como siempre hacía. Genial, hacía días pensaba que era de la otra acera y en esos momentos estaba como un tomate. Parecía sacada de una comedia romántica americana como la que tenían que ver esa tarde _La Cosa más Dulce_.

-¡hey!- la forma de saludar era tan natural y vivo como siempre que daba la sensación que se había olvidado de lo que pasó anteriormente. _Si la gente supiese...-_ ¿que hacéis?

- Nada interesante... **mi hermana **quería que la ayudase un poco...- hermano sobreprotector molestado al **25%** y en aumento

- que bien... pensé que estabais planeando el próximo entrenamiento conjunto...-dejó caer _las tácticas más vistas y usadas desde que se conocen no se caducan hasta que cada uno se vaya_

- si quieres, terminó con mi hermano y en poco tiempo la preparamos... hasta dentro de horas no tengo que estar en casa de una amiga

_Eres tonta, tonta, pero que muy tonta, tontisima, a partir de hoy tu nombre aparecerá al lado de la definición de tonta_. Esa era la "fina" forma de llamarse tonta a sí misma. Se veía en una mesa de la cafetería con cuaderno en mano para apuntar detalladamente lo que harían el día de san Valentín. Cosas sencillas y entrenamiento rápido para marcharse antes. Apuntaba con rapidez y temblaba de miedo a lo que vendría después. Aunque no tenía que estar de esa forma, porque su hermano _molestado al **50% **_estaba velando por ella a una distancia de dos mesas y un Nitori.

- ¿Porque tiemblas tanto?- pregunto al final el pelinaranjo

- Nervios...- se excusó al final. Mitad mentira, mitad verdad- mi hermano nos está mirando demasiado...

- Pensé que era por otra cosa- dijo el chico a forma de alivio- ¿te acuerdas de lo que dije ayer? Es que quería decirte que siento...

- Hablemos de eso el viernes...-cortó bruscamente. No quería escuchar nada hasta ese día- hoy tengo muchas tareas de clase y tengo que ir a donde Hana para ver otra película y discutir de cómo hacer los chocolates. Además... estoy dudando...de eso

Las palabras necia y idiota aparecerían con su nombre de ejemplo. Estaba bien roja, si seguía así, podría hacer fusión con su pelo. Pudo ver la evolución de sorpresa a felicidad en poco del chico. Se levantó y lo abrazo como siempre hacía, para que no cambiase la costumbre y _elevar el nivel de molestar a su hermano al **75%.**_Se despidió de Ai y Rin se marchó, mientras que en sus cascos sonaba lentamente _L'Amore_.

Makoto mando un mensaje a Nagisa alegando que tendría que estar con Haru si no quería levantar sospecha. Al final se había motivado y decidió cantarle a sus hermanos aquella canción de _I'll Stand By You_. No iba a llevar el portátil porque estaba viendo letras para Haru y por culpa de eso tenía su marcado plagado de títulos. Tenía que seguir buscando para que Nagisa no se pusiese pesado y porque la idea de hacer chocolate se le veía lejanamente asqueroso. Además, objetos tendría que ser para el agua, como un bañador o delfines que flotasen para la bañera, y eso ya tenía de sobra. Grabarlo era lo único que lo alentaba, porque, si tenia que hacer un directo, se suicidaba antes.

-¡ya estoy, Haru!

El no recibir respuesta le decía directamente que estaba en el baño, y aprovecho para ir sacando las letras y el móvil con los cascos. Adoraba a sus hermanos e igualmente lo grabaria con mucho y se lo daría. Empezó a buscar la canción se dio cuenta que en su lista de todas las canciones estaba _Endless Love._ ¿que hacía esa canción ahí? Si le gustaba, era un dúo perfecto que transmitía mucho amor, pero no recordarla haberla descargado y mucho menos haberlo escuchado por el móvil. Solo por escuchar la primera parte, se puso los cascos y dejo que la música lo inundase lentamente.

Tal era su concentración que no se dio cuenta de que su amigo salía del baño y en bañador todavía mojado entraba en la sala. Justo al momento que él entraba, Makoto se giraba y veía entrar a su amigo. No pensó que gracias a la música, el cambio de miradas, el mirarse de arriba abajo, había adquirido un nuevo tono que solo el de los cascos lo captó y se sonrojo a tal extremo que cambió de canción al instante, a _Fighter_, realmente la contrapuesta a la otra canción. Agregó a todo ello, Haruka se sentó a su lado y le dio la toalla para que le secase el pelo. Antes de coger la toalla, alejo los papeles de la canción, haciendo que amigo hidrofílico se interesase por ellos.

- No te acerques a ellos que los mojas...

- ¿apuntes? ¿formularios?

- Letras de canciones- le informo con total sinceridad. Este lo miró como si hubiese dicho algo realmente incomprensible- este año les quiero dar un buen regalo a mis hermanos a parte de sus chuches favoritas y un peluche monoso extra cuqui... me he declinado por un clásico muy bonito y todavía no me se a la perfección la letra

Le empezó a secar el pelo, y vio que el chico estaba realmente molesto. Claro, san Valentin, esa fiesta que parecía odia su amigo delfín. Y claro que no sabia porque. Quizás tenía que ver que no pudo darle nada a su primer amor, aquella cascada.

Mira, otra cosa a la que no podía hacerle frente era aquella cascada. El no era agua, solo su cuerpo era un tanto por ciento, y a aquello no podía contar por fuerza, ya que significaba que amaba ese porcentaje de todos y él no era excepción.

- pero lo grabare con Nagisa ya que no me atrevo a hacer un directo...- le admitió bastante sonrojado

- ¿y a tus fans?- le pregunto bastante cortante. A aquella reacción san valentino estaba más que acostumbrado

- No había pensado en ello... solo les agradeceré como siempre he hecho y nada más... además no puedo ir cantando a lo loco... te daré una copia de su canción si quieres...

Excusa encontrada para darle la canción dedicada a él.

Nagisa y Nitori habían empezado a probar las secretas recetas descargadas de internet de hacer el chocolate. Era más que obvio su miedo, pero igualmente estaban motivados...

- ¿no es un poco pronto para empezar a cocinar?- preguntó el pequeño mientras sacaba los instrumentos de cocina

- mientras que limpiemos y alguna de mis hermanas éste en casa, si- contesto tranquilo- así como auxiliar de cocina

Mientras cocinaban siguiendo cada pauta concienzudamente para no dejar nada mal echo y la auténtica se la diese bien, Ai le contó lo que estaba pasando entre su senpai y él, que empezaba a sospechar y casi descubría sus recetas. Nagisa empezó a reírse como un loco, podía imaginarse a RinRin celoso intentando descubrir el gran secreto de Ai.

- hagamos en forma de círculo por si tengo que llevarlo a la academia...-pidió el menor.

Para ser la primera vez que intentaban semejante experimento, debían admitir que estaba realmente delicioso. El chico estaba tan contento que no se dio cuenta de que Nagisa había empezado a limpiar, ya que sabía de lo tan desordenado que era Nitori. El tampoco era una joya de la limpieza, pero si su hermana lo veía, no le dejaría usar el lavaplatos.

Por mucho que pensara el rubio, no encontraba forma de lograr la declaración perfecto. Encima, había descubierto que su gran _novio _estaba enamorado gracias a el mismo, que se lo había sacado después de insistirle sobre el tema de san Valentín y a quien le regalaría que. Ai, simple como el era, le dijo que algo del corazón como intentaba hacer Makoto alcanzaba antes que algo extravagante. Pero el no se lo creía.

-¡rin sempai! Pensé que estaba entrenando...- exclamó sorprendido mientras escondía la bolsa rosa donde guardaba la carpeta y el redondo de chocolate- al final salí antes...

- El cap quiere saber porque demonios no estabas viniendo a los entrenamientos...- dijo levantándose de su cama- de paso podrías decir qué haces con una bolsa rosa...

- Nada importante Rin-Senpai... de verdad... vaya a entrenar, por favor

Sus temblores se asemejaban a los movimientos de la gelatina. Aquello era realmente incómodo. En un movimiento brusco y preciso, Rin le quitó la bolsa de las manos. Este se llantén quitar, pero vio que sacaba el redondo de chocolate y su carpeta, carpeta que le quitó de las manos antes de que puede abrirla.

- ¿estás faltando solo para hacer chocolate?- pregunto algo que se veía más que evidente

- Con Nagisa...pero solo hoy- intento arreglar la situación con una mentira

- ¿que demonios...? ¡no tendrías que salir para esas mariconadas!

Nitori le quito el rondo y se marchó de la habitación realmente indignado. ¡estaba cocinando para él y le decía que no!

Se iba a enterar con su regalo de san Valentín de quien era él!

* * *

_Iba en serio cuando iba a ser diario, asi que aqui esta!  
_

_Asi como dato (again) L'Amore en italiano de Sonohra tiene una versión en castellano que no me llama mucho aunque este bien y Fighter me servirá para un fic nuevo xD  
_

_¿que va a pasar?...mañana lo sabremos! y después...y después...espera! Solo Jueves y Viernes!  
_

_nos veremos~!_


	7. Amor Preparado

**A Week For San Valentin (Oh My Love!)**

**Amor Preparado**

* * *

Ser cocinera era una idea que no le gustaba a la pequeña solo porque debía preparar el chocolate para seis hombres después de ver _West Side Story_.

Empezaba a intentar comprender los sentimientos románticos de aquellas películas. Le daban envidia. Ella también quería, al igual que su amiga, tener una linda historia de amor después del reparto de chocolates sin un patético final trágico, aunque la pelirroja se esperaba que su hermano, con complejo de padre de Julieta, volviese su novio cadáver. Se sonrojo... ¡un novio! Algo serio y bonito... y realmente no se podía creer que con simple chocolate lo pudiese lograr… ¡Espera! esto era demasiado americano… de la noche a la mañana fijarse en un hombre era demasiado falso… iba a recalcar al mundo que solo era intentarlo porque el chico estaba por ella, si no, no...eso era!

- ¡tenemos que hacer ya el chocolate! - gritaba animada Hana mientras sacaba las cosas a lo loco- no podemos posponer esto a mañana a la mañana...

- ¿segura que a tu madre no le importa que cocinemos mientras suenan canciones de amor a todo volumen?- pregunto insegura mientras se ataba el delantal- saca el bol...

La chica intentaba hablar más alto que _Thinking of You. _Sabía que después vendría otra, seguro que _Fireworks _o _More Than Friends_. Era muy fácil pensar en amor con ese ambiente. Empezaron a trabajar en sus chocolates, algo torpes, pero trabajadoras como pequeñas hormiguitas. Fue pensando que pondría o haría en los seis corazones mientras veía decorar a su amiga el suyo. Se le daba tan bien... _All By Myself_era lo que sonaba mientras decoraban ambas.

-se nota que ese es para él- dijo la chica muy animada

- Tu chico se va a enamorar de ti con semejante corazón- le río mientras iba a limpiar los cacharros

Makoto estaba al borde de un ataque. Nagisa se había pasado. Detrás de él había un fondo rosa chillón y el iba realmente **ridículo **con aquel traje negro. ¡el primero era a sus hermanos! ¡no iba a pedir matrimonio a sus hermanos! ¡hasta Nitori se estaba riendo en su cara! Se quitó la corbata, se despeinó con la mano y se desabrocho algunos botones para parecer más desenfadado. La chaqueta fue a parar al suelo y se remonta la camisa.

- si ibas hacer eso te cambió radicalmente ahora

En poco tiempo tenía puesto una camisa de manga corta menos "adulta" y unos pantalones negros mucho mejores. El fondo rosa cambió a uno verde, mucho mejor y para rematar un micro sacado de a saber donde para ayudarlo a cantar. Sonreía como siempre. Nunca se había atrevido a cantar de esa forma para nadie.

- Ánimo Makoto Sempai... le irá muy bien con _I'll Stand By You _para sus hermanos...

- ¡GRABANDO!- grito el pingüino mientras le daba al botón de **_REC_**

Después de gritar a su amigo que no gritase, dio una pequeña presentación bastante rojo y la cantó con sentimiento. Al terminar, vio la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos. Se despidió de la cámara y suspiro. Para algo habían servido esos días duros de aprendizaje. Pero ya llegaba la hora de la verdadera canción. La de Haru. Después de pensárselo mucho, era más que obvio que iba a coger una de hombre que dijese lo que él quería: _Trying Not To Love You._

No era la mejor canción, y le estaba admitiendo que intentaba no amarlo, pero que solo lograba amarlo más. Le admitía que pensaba en que en su vida había algo mucho más importante que él, sus intentos fallidos de alejarse pero que lo primero que hacía era ir a donde el. Simplemente le admitía que lo amaba.

-nunca podré escapar de lo que siento... Te amo demasiado, Haru

Nitori estaba bastante nervioso y algo enfadado. Después de que su sempai le cogiese el redondo de chocolate y casi descubriese el contenido de su amada y ordenaba carpeta. Los postres no eran su don, sólo los chocolates como pudo comprobar el día anterior. Mientras escuchaba cantar a Makoto supo que tenía que buscar las palabras idóneas a la hora de decirle que lo quería. Solo se le ocurrían un par de cosas simples, sin importancia ya que los podía conseguir de cualquier otra persona.

Nada más terminar, el pelo plateado fue directo a su instituto, intentando esconder en una bandolera, con mucho cuidado, queriendo llegar de inmediato a su habitación. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, y de forma rápida y cautelosa, guardó su material san valentino en un lugar donde el pelirroja jamás miraría. Iba a salir pero justo entró él, con cara de pocos amigos. ¡normal! ¡había vuelto a faltar y esa vez sin avisar!

- ¿que demonios haces aquí?

- acabo de regresar de una tarea urgente...- se excusó mirando al suelo. Agradecía dentro de su cabeza haber escondido el regalo antes de que él regresara

- uo, cuidado, cocinar con Nagisa se ha vuelto una maldita tarea urgente- comento con amarga ironía. Se podía notar lo tanto que le molestaba la idea de que cocinase con el rubio

- no entiendo porque se pone así, yo no he hecho nada malo, ahora iba a excusarme con el capitán, ya que no tengo la obligación de contarle a donde voy ni que hago por muy sempai mio que sea

¿dolía contestar así a su sempai? Mucho, pero dolía mas ver como el desconfiaba de esa forma. se fue de la habitación sin sumar nada más para hablar con el capitán. Al regresar, sin mediar palabras con el, se tumbo en la cama y dejó que el sueño lo invadiese.

Nagisa estaba decidido. La canción cantada por Mako lo había motivado a terminar su pancarta y guardarla. No iba a usarla por muy bien echa que estaba. Ya sabía como se iba a declar, a diferencia de sus amigos no usaría una grabación o un chocolate, usaría los labios y lindas palabras junto con la foto de la amenaza vigente de pasearse con aquello.

Ya mañana se vería que tan iría el amor preparado al detalle, con lazos, cajas con cartulinas, papel de regalo, chocolate, detalles pintados por rotulador, labios dispuestos a decir lo que sentían y oídos dispuestos a escuchar la respuestas de sus amados.

* * *

_Iba en serio cuando iba a ser diario, asi que aqui esta!  
_

_este tendría que contar como último capitulo ya que mañana es San Valentin! no se si mañana subir lo que sería El Día de San Valentin...lo consultaré con la almohada xD  
_

_nos veremos~!_


	8. Amor Confesado

**A Week For San Valentin (Oh My Love!)**

**Amor Confesado!**

* * *

Nunca un despertador había sido tan querido.

¡por fin era san Valentín! ¡y era viernes!

Animada como nunca había estado, se cambio, ducho, preparo mochila y salió de la casa mientras sonaba en sus cascos I Wanna Dance With Somebody. De tanta alegría, películas y cocinitas se había olvidado de que tenía que avisar a los chicos en el patio... vale, después de todo lo que había hecho con su querida amiga debía ver aquel espectáculo. Decidió que se perdería aquello solo para poder hablar al detalle con sus chicos. Además le parecería muy "chachiesco" ver confesiones san Valentinos.

- chicos... ayer del subidón y otras cosas se me olvido avisar de que hoy iremos a entrenar con mi hermano...

- no pasa nada- le contesto Makoto

Claro que no molestaba decirlo al día, igualmente no interfería en sus planes. A la mañana los hermanos lo despertaron aplastandolo y el tuvo que atacarlos con su ataque mortal de cosquilla asesinas para vencerlos. Les dieron sus regalos de san valentin, chocolate casero y un nuevo videojuego envuelto en papel pintado por ellos. Cogió las cajas de cd's envueltos en diferente color (azul para Haru y verde para sus hermanos) y bajo para dárselo a sus padres cuando estuvieran los cuatro juntos, sin él, ya que le daba corte enseñar su regalo. A sus padres les pareció realmente adorable. El CD de Haru quedo bien guardado ante amenazas pingüinianas en el libro de mate, el mejor lugar antipingüinos. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja salió y vio a su amigo bien molesto.

Fueron juntos en un silencio bastante incómodo, ya que Makoto sabía porque, y le fastidiaba. Pensó en darle el CD pero justo una chica se acercó a él y le dio una caja pequeña roja de la cual seguro tendría chocolates. Le dio las gracias con aquella sonrisa tan perfecta suya y la chica salió corriendo mas roja que su caja. Vio que Haru se había adelantado y tuvo que correr para llegar a su lado. Por mala suerte, cuando llegó a la puerta del instituto, tenía bastantes cajas o bolsas con dulces mezcladas con cartas. Se paró a guardarlas en la mochila, aunque fue inútil, ya que se su camino a clase y en la clase fue bombardeado. Una le llegó a dar un beso en las mejillas y no le quedó otra que devolvérselo para no ser descortés, aunque le dijo que no le interesaba como mujer pero si como buena compañera de clase.

- Siempre son tan amables... ¡tuve que coger otra bolsa para poder llevarlos!- mostró la bolsa con una sonrisa nerviosa. demasiada cantidad para una sola persona

Al terminar las clases, los cuatro estaban esperando la joven, que se disculpó por la tardanza. Juntos fueron al instituto de su hermano, donde los tres mosqueteros Rin, Nitori y Mikoshiba. Antes de entrar, la chica decidió repartir los regalos.

- Ya que hoy es San Valentín y como os quiero mucho, hice esto para vosotros... -rio al ver la cara de asombro del sempai- ya siento, Makoto sempai que tenga que comer más chocolate...

Para no haber equivocaciones, uso cintas de color diferentes, como amarillo, azul, morado, verde, rojo, plateado y naranja. obviamente a su hermano le gusto recibir algo de su hermana. El rubio la abrazó al instante y la fueron agradeciendo de uno en uno logrando que esta, sonrojada, les mandase a gritos al vestuario, bastante cortada. Menos a uno, mosquetero más valientemente tonto por arriesgar su cuello.

- Me gustaría que fueras mi Valentin...- tartamudeo la pequeña, sacando un sonrojo y una risa nerviosa. si alguien estuviese viendo esto, pensaría que estaba viendo una comedia romántica americana

- Hoy te llevo al cine, sesión de noche- le comentó al oído, por si habían hermanos espías asesinos ninjas- te espero en el centro

Antes de irse a cambiarse, se atrevió a robarle un beso. Su primer beso. Pero no el último.

Makoto vio como la pareja Nagisa y Rei salían y decidió darle el CD alegando que era una copia de la canción de sus hermanos. Este lo acepto no con buena gana,guardandolo al lado del chocolate con si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo, enfadando a Makoto. ¡su esfuerzo no le parecía nada! Suspiro y se fue sin decir nada, haciendo notar su mala leche. Se reunió con la pareja y la pequeña y esperaron al chico, aunque no supo porque, si ya se imaginaba que pasaría de ellos y se pondría a nadar a sus anchas.

A duras penas pudieron completar la mitad de la sesión, así que decidieron dejarlo así, para el gusto de la mayoría (a quien tuvo la genial idea de hacer una sesión de entrenamiento que se lo apunte: nada de entrenar en fechas tan importantes,que los hombres también tienen cosas románticas que hacer.). Makoto fue el primero en irse, ya que se sentía idiota. A pesar de haber hecho todo aquello, se sentía realmente idiota ya que, en el fondo, se imaginaba que él no sentía nada por él y este no vería su patético vídeo por ser regalo de san Valentín. Quería encerrarse en su habitación y no salir hasta el día siguiente, después, después y quizás añadir un para siempre. .

- ven conmigo, Rei chan~

La idea del rubio era dar un simple paseo antes de ir a casa y realizar los deberes juntos. No quería echar a perder un día tan bonito encerrado en cuatro paredes aunque era tentadora la idea. Lo arrastro por las calles, mirando tiendas sin explicarle que buscaba.

-¿No lo escuchas? ¡esta canción es genial!

Sus perfectos oídos escucharon el alejado eco de los altavoces por la gente. Solo llego a escuchar la voz de una mujer - No escucho nada... ¿que suena?

- _Everytime We Touch..._¿no me digas que no lo escuchas?

Este negó con la cabeza. Pedazo de oído perfecto el del rubio para poder escuchar aquello entre tanta gente. El rubio se dio por vencido y le dijo que salieran de la tienda. Ya no sabía que rayos hacer. Debía admitirle que había roto la pancarta de _bien alejadas de él perras en celo, es mio _ya que era demasiado grande para su mochila. Lo llevo a su casa para empezar a estudiar (aunque fuera un viernes y encima san Valentín).

Estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad. ¡no pillaba sus malditas indirectas! Puso en la radio la programación especial de san Valentín, cogió batido de fresa, chocolate, canturreaba las canciones que conocía, se acercaba a él... y nada, como mandar indirectas a un ciego. A buenas horas había roto la pancarta..

- ¡dime que esta si la conoces!- le gritó agarrando de la camisa, mirándolo a los ojos- _Glad You Came_

- claro que la conozco... - dijo ajustándose las gafas de forma perfecta

-¿tu agradeces mi llegada?- Le preguntó directamente. Vio que se ponía rojo cual tomate y le pareció más que hermoso

-No se porque preguntas eso... - fue su respuesta incómoda- concentrate o quitó la radio...

- A tomar por saco los estudios... ¡agradezco tu llegada!- dijo lanzándose directo a sus labios

que labios tan... perfectos. Y mucho mejor fue al ser correspondido.

Haru llegó a su casa y empezó a sacar sus libros, encontrando el disco de Makoto y los chocolates de Kou. no quería comer los dulces y se quedó mirando la caja azul del DVD. Le picaba la curiosidad, solo un poco. Al final sucumbió a los encantos de la caja azul y puso el DVD en el reproductor. Dudo antes de darle al play. Lo primero que vio fue un sonrojado y bien vestido Makoto. Realmente le quedaba bien la ropa.

-_ Lo siento Haru-chan... te he mentido- _hablaba el Makoto grabado- _esta canción es para ti... aunque no se... nunca te ha gustado san Valentín, pero quería hacerlo para decirte que..._

Se imaginaba que lo había hecho en casa de Nagisa por escuchar su grito de alegría. En verdad, Makoto tenía una muy buena voz, su cantante favorito, y le estaba dedicando una hermosa canción. Pero el mensaje de la canción hacía que se sorprendiera más. ¿tratando de no amarlo, lograba que lo amase más? ¿hola?

- Eres tonto- acusó el delfín a la televisión- eres muy... ah...

- _Te amo demasiado, Haru_

Ya no pudo más. Quito el DVD, lo guardo a buen recaudo y agarró el teléfono. Llamó a la casa de los Tachibana, esperando que le contestase Makoto. Le dijo que viniese, que necesitaba que Ie hiciese un favor. no dio más explicaciones ya que eran innecesarias. espero "paciente" a la llegada rápida de este, que llegó jadeando como si acabase de hacer una maraton-

-¿que pasa?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento

- Necesito que me hagas un favor- le respondió mientras se acortaba distancias

- ¿cual?

- que dejes de ser tan tonto y dejes de evitar quererme

_Este iba a decir algo, pero las palabras se congelaron y no pudo. Sus labios entreabiertos fueron rozados por los labios de Haru. Era la única forma que se le ocurría en aquellos momentos para decirle que también le quería. _

- pero...¿no odiabas san Valentin?- pregunto nada más estar frente a frente

- Espera, que ahora me va a gustar el unico dia en el que mi chico esté rodeada de perras en celo que le dan chocolates, besos en la mejilla y cartas confesando que tu sexy forma de ser las enamora a parte de tu espalda y músculos... si, adoro san Valentín

Las últimas irónicas palabras no llegaron a tapar las palabras clave que sonrojan e hicieron sonreír más a Makoto. ¿eso pensaba su querido Haruka? que dios no le despertase de ese sueño

- te daré el privilegio que no ha tenido ninguna de ellas

Un tierno besos en los labios que fue adquiriendo tono para mostrar sentimientos ocultos.

-Sempai, esto es para usted-Nitori estaba inclinado y delante de él estaba la caja transparente en la que se veía el tiburón de chocolate- para que vea que lo que hice con Nagisa-kun no fue mera cocina. simplemente cojalo y feliz san valentín. Y ni se le ocurra llamar chorrada mi trabajo

-¿porque iba a llamar chorrada a un regalo de mi kouhai?

Debía admitir que en sorpresas, el pelirrojo era el mejor. Bastantes veces había imaginado que él no aceptaría sus sentimientos, despreciaría su regalo o le llamaría de todo menos guapo, pero nunca se había imaginado que le fuese a besar. no entraba dentro del esquema mental de Nitori, por algo estaba sin habla. Ya que estaba en shock, solos y con chocolate…

_iba a ser un feliz san valentin para todos. _

* * *

_Al final lo hice! ayer como me quede en casa de una amiga, no pude subirlo_

_Feliz San Valentín atrasado!_

_nos veremos en otro fic~!_


End file.
